What's Your name Pup?
by Yuu22
Summary: RemusFernir! NonAbusive! When Remus was four he was diagnosed with leukemia, an illness that even magic cannot cure. On his sixth birthday, laying in a muggle hospital bed, he meets Fenrir; A werewolf, a murderer, and a pissed off alpha.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Remus was four he was diagnosed with leukemia, an illness that even magic cannot cure. On his sixth birthday, laying in a muggle hospital bed, he meets Fenrir; A werewolf, a murderer, and a pissed off alpha.

Chapter One

**What's Your Name Pup?**

For a four year old Remus Lupin, his world came crashing down when the diagnosis of the mediwizard came to his father. He was up in St. Mugo's because he came down with a fever last week and now his father insist of a check up to make sure he was alright. A man in the blue robe, who later introduced himself as healer Swan, gave him a coloring book for him after taking some blood from him, leaving little Remus sniffling. But it was alright, because his father let him sit on his lap while they waited for the results to come in, commenting on his drawing once in a while and twirling the crayons around to amuse the child. But when the man in the blue robe came out from the room to give the news to his father, the four year old noticed how sad the healer face looked and how his father face turned tired and sad.

"What's wrong daddy? Why are you sad?" he reached out to touch is daddy's beard. Abelforth Lupin looked down to his child with tearful eyes. He did not have the heart to tell his son that he only have three more years to live. So instead, he smiled down and shakes his head.

"It's nothing Remmy, daddy's only tired." He said softly, patting his short pads of brown hair on hid head. Beads of tears began falling down his face and this only made Remus even more confused.

"You're crying daddy. Did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously, torn between wanting to comfort his father and to cry himself. Mr. Lupin wiped away his tears and said hoarsely, "No, Remmy. Daddy's sad because the healer said that Remmy is very sick."

"But I feel okay."

"I know baby."

The healer watched them sadly, hating himself to interrupt the heartfelt conversation. In the end, he touched Mr. Lupin's shoulders and handed him a list of muggle hospitals around London.

"In cases like this, magic is powerless. Only muggle treatment will have an effect to the illness. "

So Remus's fifth birthday was celebrated on a hospital bed with tubes sprouting out of his chest. There was no birthday cakes nor candles. Only the child alone unconscious on the bed of St. Have's hospital.

***

"You stupid fuckingdumbfuckingdumbassshithead!" The large man growled menacingly to the smaller teen. "How many times have we gone through this? When you see a pole in the middle of winter, you don't _fucking_ lick it!" He hissed out loud to the whimpering teen, ignoring the pointed looks that the staff gave him.

"Now I have to deal with humans again because of you." He hissed low so only he and the teen can hear him. The smaller werewolf flinched and began whimpering around the pole.

Though as much as Fenrir hates the humans, He turned to them when a member of his pack are injured beyond his healing skills. Bruises and scratches he can handle, but when there's a dumbass with his tongue stuck on a pole, he'd have to let the muggles take care of it, or else he had to rip the kid's tounge's out. But they really do have good hospitals. And he cannot risk his capture by visiting St. Mugos.

It's not that he mind being around people. Fenrir actually was quite fascinated with how the muggles are growing. It's the interaction that he hates. Especially now when the nurse are asking him questions that doesn't even concern the kid behind him and the pole he's stuck in.

Fenrir hands are itching to give another smack to the latest addition of his pack, but the kid already had a five meter pole sticking onto his tongue. If he got a penny for every person that giggled at them, he'll be stinking rich. Well at least the boy was embarrassed in the process, that's a punishment in itself.

"Thorry theendyrr." Was what the teen finally managed to chocked out. Fernir grunted and looked away, a sign that he forgives the boy. He never been able to stayed angry with his pack for too long. It's true that Fenrir Greyback's burst of angers are legendary, but they are short and rare.

His eyes began to wonder around the room. Left and right all he see is sick people. Their scent is annoyingly depressing. Minutes later he decided that he had enough of sick people stuck up on his nose and decided to take a little stroll on the garden.

"When you finished, wait for me in here kid. I'm gonna take a little walk." He said, ruffling the kid's hair absentmindedly. The werewolf whimpered but didn't protest beyond that. This is not his first incident with the pole, and he knows what the doctor gonna do.

Outside, Fenrir took a lungful of cold air from the hospital's garden and let lose a loud howl. It felt good to have a nice breath of fresh air. Even he get tired of the overload of senses that he got around his pack.

Right then, a puppy plushy fell down on his feet. Curiously, the man picked it up, sniffing the toy curiously before taking it away from his face. It smelt like death.

"Excuse me!" A voice chirped from above him. Fenrir turned to see a sickly pale youth, no older than seven, calling out to him from a window on the second floor.

"Could you bring rocki up please? I accidentally knocked it down somewhere." He asked timidly. Fernir shot up an eyebrow.

"Rocky? You mean this?" he held up the grey puppy toy up to the boy. The sickly boy eyes flashed with recognition.

"Yes! Pleasepleaseplease bring him up.. I miss him terribly." The boy pleaded. Fenrir smiled on the child's innocence, amused with the boy's timid voice and the over use of the word 'please'.

"Since you asked nicely, then I'll bring it up for you. Clear away from the window pup." He barked out. The boy immediately disappeared from the window. Fenrir smirked. He liked this boy. He clearly understand who's the boss and obeyed.

Walking with ease to the other end of the garden, Fenrir took a running start before leaping up high to the second story. He caught the edge of the window with one of his hand and pull himself up easily, his other hand holding the neck of the stuffed animal.

"Rocky!" The little boy rushed to take his toy. Fenrir, deciding that he wanted to play with the boy held up the plushy high in the air, making the boy stop on his tracks.

"What do you say when someone just got your plushy back?" He asked

"Umm… Thank you sir, for taking back Rocky. May I have him back please?" he said, seemed to be embarrassed that he forgot his manners.

Satisfied with the kid's answer he lowered the dog and put it down into the child's outstretched hand. "Rocky…" the boy quickly nuzzled the toy and hugging it, bringing it close to his face.

"Thank you sir!" He said again, this time with a little more gusto than before. His cheeks flushed pink with happiness, a content smile was placed upon a small pair of pink lips, and his eyes flashed it's brilliant light blue color. In those short seconds, Fenrir found himself speechless. He was captivated by the boy.

"Umm.. Mr…?"

"Fenrir" the werewolf broke his gaze on the boy.

"Huh?" The boy looked confused at him.

"Call me Fenrir. What's your name pup?" He asked, smiling down at the boy, trying as hard as he can to not show him his canines.

The boy looked hesitant for a while, but then he decided that the man was not dangerous and it was safe to give out his name. "My name is Remus. Remus Lupin. I'm fi- I mean, six years old. Nice to meet you Fenrir."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your nice reviews! I'm gland that so many people are enjoying the story so far =).

I'm not really feeling this chapter… But tell me what you think, I love to hear from you guys!

**Chapter Two**

*

"Remus eh? Nice to meet you too Remmy." Fenrir smiled back and held out his large hand. Remus eagerly took the man's hand, like what his father do when he meets with new people.

But instead of shaking his hand, Fenrir took the little hand and took a deep breath from it. He was surprised at the boy's sweet scent. Never in his life he scented something so… exquisite as the boy. The werewolf took another whiff of it and notice the evident scent of death that lingered from the boy. Something inside of him ached knowing someone so, innocent and so fragrant has death sitting next to him. Still, he ignored it, he _need _ to take another sniff.

"Fenrir?" the boy asked out, his voice a little wary.

The werewolf quickly snapped back into reality and dropped the boy's hand. "Sorry." He quickly said. What's wrong with him? He cant just zoned out on people like that. The large man observed the sickly boy with scrutiny. Why do he feel this way? How can he let a mere boy ruin his focus like that. He's Fenrir Greyback for heave's sake! He's the most wanted werewolf in all of Britain, and feared all over Europe.

"You smell like chocolate and death." The werewolf finally broke the silence between them. Remus looked at him funny and said, "Well my mum came earlier to bring me hot chocolate." The boy mumbled, and to the man's amusement fidgeted and began chewing on his fingernail, a habit that he himself used to have. "Umm…Do you want some?" He offered. Fenrir nooded and took a seat on a chair near the hospital bed, watching silently as the boy in the hospital robe moves gracefully for someone who has an IV stuck in his hand.

He accepted the generous serving silently, giving a small grunt of thanks to the boy. He carefully drink the warm liquid, watching the boy as he sip the liquid delicately. It surprise him how he felt no anger nor annoyance around the boy. He usually cannot stand little children, leaving the baby sitting to the women of the pack. But not with Remus. He _wanted_ to be with the boy.

He doesn't mind the little odd question that the boy asked, nor the invitation to take a look at the boy's colouring book. He loved every minute that he spends near the boy, enjoying the simplicity of a child.

But then he noticed something odd.

"Arent you supposed to be resting pup?" He curiously asked, nodding to the IV on the boy's left arm. Remus nooded nonchalantly and finished his hot chocolate before replying, "I'm not supposed to walk around too much, but because today's my birthday, the doctor allowed to walk around as long as I bring my IV along." He wiggled his arm, his face showing distate. "I don't like having needless stuck in my arm."

Fenrir listened silently and leaned forward to wiped a smudge of chocolate on the corner of Remus's lips with the back of his hand. "Happy birthday then Remmy." He smilled down to the boy, who flushed and muttered his thanks to the man. He is just too adorable!

The sat in a comfortable silence together near the window, with the radio playing muggle Christmas tunes, humming to the all too familiar melody and chuckling when realizing it. Remus's eye bore with deep intensity to the men, whom in return gaze at the boy for a second or two before looking away from him.

It's strange how neither felt bored with each other. They're just content sitting there face to face with the window open, freezing their ass off while humming Christmas songs along with the radio. Hours flew by like minutes, without them even realizing it.

When the sun began to set, Fenrir felt his wolf began taking over his senses and he began to crave the taste of raw meat. "I have to go." He suddenly said, standing up and walking to the open window. He then remembered about the tongue-stuck-on-a-pole boy that he was supposed to be picking up and opted for the door instead. "See ya 'round kid."

Fenrir walked out of the room, denying the desire to stay at the room and just transform there. He hoped that he boy would stop him. He hoped that the pup would plead him to stay. He transformed there, he thought. He could be an innocent wolf and hoped he will just curled down on the floor with the boy petting his head and scratching his ears without killing anybody.

'_Laying curled on the floor? Coddled?'_ he inwardly scoffed. _'A minute with that kid and I've gone soft as a cheesecake.' _ He stop on his tracks and laughed defeatedly, rubbing his mid length grey hair to calm his nerves. "I'll be damned if I act like this in front of the dumbass." He said to himself referring to the kid he brought earlier.

And so he walked away. Even tough he love to stay, he couldn't. He had a pack to take care, and a wolf growling inside of him. But just before he walked out of the cancer ward, a small hand tugged on his tight muscle shirt. Fenrir turned around to see a flushed Remus with a nurse fussing over him.

"Will you come and visit again? Please?" He asked timidly, holding Rocky the stuffed dog tightly. The boy's hopeful words made Fenrir chest flutter with strage feelings. He leaned down and whispered on the boy's ear, "Only if you promise to keep the window open."

With that said, he caress the boy's cheek one last time before turning back and walk out of the cancer ward. It took all of his willpower not to turn and see weather the boy is still there. _'Keep walking you mutt.'_ He thought to himself as he began walking down the stairs.

On the intersection of the two floor he stopped, his inner wolf growling to him, ordering him to stay. Surprisingly his wolf liked the idea of being cuddled by the child. Fenrir gave a defeated sigh before continuing down the flight of stairs. He must leave. What if the wolf decided that he wanted a snack while being cuddled by sweet Remus?

'_Sweet Remus?_' Fenrir thought to himself unbelievably, trying to ignore the fact that he just called someone sweet. But the werewolf cannot hide the fact that the boy made him feel emotions that he thought was lost. Just sitting there with him made Fenrir feel more secure than being amongst his pack.

Mussing over this fact, the Alpha grabbed the collar of the pole boy's shirt and lead him out from the hospital.

"Alpha?" The boy asked him timidly as they walked to their car, "Why do you smell… funny?"

Fenrir gave him a look and gave him a good shove. "It's the medication kid." He said his mind filled with questions and his heart still anchored to the boy.

*

I think the last sentence was to cliché. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okiee… confession time… I completely forgot about this story for a while… I'm SORRRYYYY!!!!! *ducks from flying rotten veggies* huff.. Well, with all of those aside… enjoy the story!

~*

Nature. It's the only thing that he could relate to. Endless spread of green grass that carpets the rolling hills of England's countryside always made him sigh from the sheer brilliance of it. The harsh wind that seemed to cut into his face as he drove his convertible soothed his wolf even in his fiercest nights. In away nature comfort him, like a mother would to a crying baby. Weather surrounded by it, or when it's staring him in the face while he drove past at a hundred eighty miles per hour, Fenrir loved nature. Like a safety blanket that he clutched in his sleep, they soothed him even in his fiercest nights, more than his mother ever did to him.

But today nature did him no good. No matter how far and hard he looked he felt nothing. Maybe it's the sharp biting cold of December, or the monotony of white that spread through the land that just completely killed off his connection with nature. Every tendril in his body shrilled indignantly, as if their hands are reaching out to him, pulling him back. Nagging him like an annoying mother. His conscience, they tortured him mercilessly. Why did he leave? How dare he even step out of that hospital. The wolf inside of him kept whining inside, sounding like a kicked puppy, clawing at his insides, demanding to be brought back to the boy.

_To Remus._

Is this it? Is boy his really his mate? Fenrir scoffed at the word. Pah, Mates. There is no such thing as 'mates' in this world. Even friendship never last, he would know that very well. After all, betrayal and treachery was his daily bread.

Fenrir would not have his life directed by some unknown force that played match up on him and some child. He cringed at the thought, growling slightly. He hated not being in control. Then he remembered Remus, that sickly pale, oh so beautiful dying boy. How he longed t-

"NO!" He screamed out loud and slammed down on the break, making the car come to a screeching halt on the slippery road. The man stared murderously at his hand, unaware of the presence of his charge, whom had somehow managed to muffled a surprised shriek with his hand with eyes as wide as saucers. A car drove past them and honked, the driver sprouting out strands of colorful curses. Indignantly, Fenrir jumped up to the hood of his car and roared at the disappearing car, his fangs showing and his eyes turned deep amber. He was pissed, and the scared look that his charge gave didn't help his temper one bit.

"…Alpha..?" the blonde called softly.

"Fuck it." He said, looking down to see him standing on two deep dents on his car. He then looked back at his charge. "Darin," his voice calm, full with decisiveness. "We're going back to the hospital."

The boy said nothing, only nooding in obedience. But deep down inside, he whined pitifully. He missed home.

~*

There they were, two werewolf, sniffing each other after their transformation. The larger grey wolf, clearly the alpha, bared down his teeth to the neck of a smaller brown wolf, whom cowered down and whined pathetically. It was a routine for an alpha like him to show his power to a nearby werewolf. He cant help it really, it's either growling at them or pissing on them, and Fenrir doesn't like to pee unless he felt like peeing.

He doesn't like to be ruled by anything, even his instinct.

After satisfied with the boy, the grey wolf turned and stalked to a nearby pond, his eyes fixed on the moon. Standing on his hind legs, his wolf whined and reached his paw out to the sky. When his human mind took over the wolf lay back down on the grass. Fenrir chided himself for thinking he could reach the moon with his paws. The fact that he wanted to bring down the moon just to show little Remmy how beautiful it is contradicts everything he believed and worked his ass for; that he would do nothing for anyone. And truthfully, it disturbed him greatly.

Darin, a.k.a tounge stuck on the pole boy stared at his alpha irritatedly. He hates it when Fenrir went bonkers like that. First, he went all philosophical in the car, telling him the meaning of life, the secret to licking a pole in the middle of winter and such, and such before clamping shut like a clam. Then he stopped the car in a middle of theroad, halfway to their home, made a dent on their only means of transportation, and went back full speed to the city. Not only that, now his alpha wanted to bring down the moon with his paws. The brown wolf shook his head and ran around chasing his tail, effectively exhausting himself before flopping back down on the green clearing and pulling himself to a quiet slumber.

Fenrir was still deep in thought, unaware of his companion slumbering companion, the alpha stared on the moon intensely, devising as plan to pull down the bright grey rock down as a gift for Remus. His thought was cut off by a gust cold wind, which he responded with a furious shiver. Apparently his thick coat could not shield him from his aversion for the cold.

The wolf sneezed violently, succeeding in waking up his sleeping companion, whom almost comically rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Whining quietly, he stared long and hard to the tall hospital building. Oh, he would kill for a cup of Remus's hot choco right now…

~*

Darin, naked as the day he were born, woke up covered in mountains of snow on top of him. He jumped up, shaking off the cold white flaked of him and doing a little dance to get warm. It's a good thing that werewolves have a high body core temperature or he would've died of penoumia.

His alpha was not around, he mussed not surprised at all by the older man's absence. Fenrir was different than the other alphas he had know, and much more intimidating and eccentric. He noticed the two large boxes of pizza and a large bottle of soda near the foot of the tree that Fenrir slept under last night. Scrambling for the pizza, he saw a bright yellow post it note that says 'stay', in large scrawl. He could just imagine his alpha rushing to write the note before taking off somewhere. Darin huffed, puling his clothes on while inwardly cursing his alpha and his stupid mood swings before digging into the pizza.

~*

'The needles hurt' Remus thought for the umpteenth as he watched the nurse insert the point of the syringe into his arm. He held onto his little stuffed Rocci, trying not to cry at the sharp prick. If only his mommy would held him after wards, he thought, then he would forget about the needle instantly.

But mommy didn't came today.

"There you go luv, all done!" The cheery nurse patted his hair and praised him for being a good boy. Remus gave a small smile to the women in white uttering a small "Thank you." shyly to her, his face still hidden under Rocci gray fur.

The nurse beamed back at the boy and walked out, humming a cheerful tune. It was rare for little Remus to thank her after an injection, Ms. Lovellet mussed. After al obody liked needless, and little remus was no fan of them. He was usually too terrified to talk afterwards. Remus is a good boy, she thought sadly to herself. He doesn't need to be confined in a hospital bed on hi last living weeks.

~*

Remus rubbed the little dot where the needle pricked him earlier, as if trying to rub out the mark like an eraser would to a pencil. Not only did he succeed in opening the wound again, he also made the dot as large as a sickle. But he kept on rubbing, unaware of a man watching him closely from the doorframe.

"Remus." A tired looking middle aged man called out coldly, stopping Remus's furious rubbing, snapping his little head to look at his father.

"Daddy!" he called out, his face beamed with happiness. The boy quickly got out from the confines of his bed, half running to his father while dragging his iv stand with open arm. He was stopped by the cold hands of his father, who without any remorse shoved his dying son roughly.

"Daddy?" Remus stumbled backwards, clutching his bed for support as hi knees buckled under his non-existent weight. His little broken body can only take so much of physical exertion. Another shove like that could render him unconscious, he reckon. Good thing he had his breakfast, Remus thought, or he would probably fell down.

"Daddy?" Remus called again to his father, this time, hurt was in his voice, a dash of fear evident on the edges of his tone. The wound that he opened was dripping furiously, little ruby beads glittered on the white hospital floor.

"Why are you out of your bed?" He said coldly, his dead brown eyes devoid of it's usual spark. "Get back in NOW!" he barked the order out like a drill sergeant. The boy was terrified, his eyes brimming with tears. He tried to scrambled into his bed but when he took his first step, his body could take no more and his legs collapsed under him.

"I..I.. I cant.." he whimpered pathetically while trying as hard as he can to fight the tears back down. He tried to get back up again, but still his knees buckled under him. Albelforth stared down at his fraught boy; his eyes still cold as ever. His love the boy seemed only to exist in the past.

"Useless." He said. His voice was soft, but to Remus's ears, the insult hurt him more than a shouted order. "I'm sorry da- Father." He lowered his head, unable to show the man his tear filled eyes. Hugging his knees to his chest, Remus closed his eyes and wept his heart out. His father was watching him still, unable to decide weather to comfort the boy softly, telling him it's okay not to get up, or to drop to his knees and apologize profusely to his pride and joy for being a bastard that he is.

He chose none. Abelforth left the room as quickly as he can while avoiding the glares of the nurses. They simply adored Remus and hated him for not visiting enough, or for not caring enough. They would know, after all they were the ones who witness the boy cry for him every time a nightmare plagued him.

He opted for the stairs, but there a sign that says 'under construction' stopped him on his track. Abelforth sighed and punched a number on the elevator. Merlin, how he hated elevators. Why cant muggles survive with only stairs like wizards do?

The elevator gave an annoying bing, making the man jumped and stared around nervously. The door opened up and he was met with a man holing up a large Teddy bear. A very large Teddy Bear.

"scuze me mate, could you hold the button for me?"

~*

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! …okay, okay that was a lousy cliffhanger. But it seemed like a right spot to stop the story. Who's the man holding the large teddy bear? Better yet, can you guys give me suggestions for the Teddy's name? Well, tha's all for this chappie. Thank you so much for you patience, and your reviews! And also for those who recently added me to their story alert, a BIGGGGG thankz to you =) It's nice to know that there's people reading my story.

C'ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A/N: Hi guys, here's another update for you. I know it's not that long of a chapter, but I managed to squeeze in something decent out so yeah… Hope you guys enjoy it : )

~*

'So beautiful.' He thought, thought looking down on the boy. How can a boy have his heart wrapped in those tiny fingers and not even know it? How can he, the most feared werewolf in all Britain, even let himself fall in love with this boy?

_Love?_

Fenrir mentally shook his head. No. This is not love. Fenrir Greyback cannot feel love. Love cannot make you drive your car at full speed just to reach your beloved, regardless of anything and everything. Love cannot torture a mind of it's captive so viciously every single time he is away from the boy that he felt like he could cry from the distance alone. The pain, he groaned, worse than the sting of crown of thorns.

No, this is deeper than love. This… bond that he had with the boy felt like it has existed since the beginning of time. They belonged together. As clichéd as it might sound, he knew it is right. Fenrir fisted his hand with determination and pain, trying to forget the fact that his pup only have a couple of months to live.

That's right, his pup. "Mine." He growled the words, finding as soothing comfort form it.

When the boy is near he felt right at home. Like he had finally find his purpose in live. Like he finally find his proper place in this world. To be with the pup forever, to stand by him and be his lover. Oh, what world he give for a chance to-

Fenrir growl at the thought. How could he even think of those kind of things about the pup? The boy was lonely. He needed a friend, not some bastard who's two decades older than him to jump and hump him!

Fenrir sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, toying with the little silver cuff of metal that wrapped around his hair, a symbol for his status. For years an alpha he had developed an instinct, a second nature he could say, to look deep into people. Just by sizing them up, the grey werewolf could tell which one was telling the truth, and which one just pull the fact out from his ass. But Remus… God.. He could spend a lifetime figuring the boy out, and still he would sit there with a dumb look on his face while scratching his head in confusion. But a lifetime doesn't seem so bad, he thought. He would rather spend an eternity watching the boy sleep than having all the blessing from the Gods.

If only he could howled his devotion to the world without getting his head chopped off.

He could watch the boy sit there forever and never for a second would he be bored. Just like now, with the boy staring out the hospital window with the machines beeping around him. A little pup, all alone with no one but his little rocky as his company, sitting on his lap like an obedient puppy he is. The only friend that the boy would ever know. Well it's going to change now.

"Hey pup." He called out gruffly, fidgeting on the door carrying a box of cake in his hand. Remus turned to see the man, his sweet pale face stretched into a big smile that never really reaches his eyes. Something that you never see in a child.

"Fenrir." Remus replied, slowly getting down from his bed and pulling his iv stand with him. "Rocki said he missed you." He said with a bit of pink tinge on his cheek. "Oh! And, and,… and Rocki said that if Fenrir would come a day earlier, we could've share my birthday cake with you."

Fenrir fell down to one knee and brought up a cake up to the boy's face level. "We can share this." The red box covered the boy's face for a while, but then he felt a pair of short arms wrapping themselves around his neck, clinging onto him like the helpless little pup he is.

Fenrir quickly pull the boy tighter against himself, his nose buried to the scruffy hair of the little guy, breathing his scent and let out a whine of satisfaction. 'Oh God, Yes.' He thought, pulling the buy closer, the box of cake dropped on the floor, forgotten by the two figures, holding each other so tightly as if they're holding for their dear lives, unaware of two cold eyes staring down and hard at them with jealousy, his hand looped around a humongous teddy bear.

~*

DUN DUN DUN!!!! (yeah I know, I know… another sucky attempt for a cliffhanger) Hope you guys enjoy that, and if you like it (or don't like it) please take the time to review. And huggles for those who had!! It's nice to know your story is being read. Well, ta-ta, and thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N: Yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya!!! An update!!!!!!! I personally don't like this chapter, and me thinks this is cow crap. Uhh… sooo yeah… enjoy!!! Oh and Our mystery man is revealed!!! (oh wow, I'm using a lot of !!!! today…)

~*

And then he felt tears.

As much as he hate losing contact with the boy, Fenrir looked down and saw little bead of tears rolling down the boy's face. Frowning, Fenrir carefully wiped the little tear drops from the soft cheeks, his calloused hand moving with a grace that no one ever thought he had.

"What's wrong Remmy?" He whispered, bending down to kiss the little cheek and putting their forehead together. Remus looked up and tried to answer him, but only chocked words came out, along with a new stream of tear. For a hard man like Fenrir, the sight broke the man's heart. He wanted to stop the flow of those rivers that descended slowly down his cheeks, but he knew next to nothing about children. So when little Remus began to sob, he can only bring the boy deeper into his embrace, gathering the broken boy in his arms and made soft cooing noises.

Fenrir tried to ignore the impending smell of death that cling on so firmly on the boy. He would no think of it. Not now. Not when he had the boy securely in his arm.

Fuck, he felt like a mother. He rolled his eyes, imagining the women in his pack chuckling at him and cooing 'aaawww' when they see this. Fenrir internally shuddered avert his attention to the sobbing boy in front of him instead.

"D-daddy came today and… an-and he pushed me." Remus said. "And it hurts!" his soft voice slowly turning into a wail, his face turning rosy from all of the crying. Pushing the man away with his tiny body, Remus turned around to hide his face in his arm. He was embarrassed. Fenrir wasn't supposed to see him crying like that. He was all grown up, Remus thought angrily to himself. 'So stop crying.' He pleaded with his six year old self.

Fenrir sighed, trying to calm down his anger. When his fist stopped shaking he sighed and knelt next to the crying boy, putting his chin on the tiny shoulder, carefull to not put any pressure on them.

"Next time daddy pushed you," he half growled, half whispered, "I'm going to push him off the building." Fenrir said with a sense of finality in his voice.

"Nooo!" Remus wailed, and began crying again. Apparently the thought of his father splattered on the sidewalk below was too much for the boy.

"Fine. I'm only knocking him out." Fenrir grumbled and brought the boy closer to him, his arms wrapping themselves around the tiny body, cradling the boy like a babe.

"That's even meaner!" The boy hiccupped, pounding Fenrir's solid body with his tiny fist, twisting his way from the werewolf's arm with such fierceness. Growling in annoyance, the alpha roughly grabbed the boy's hand, getting out a surprised yelp from the boy.

"Then what the hell do you want dammit!" he barked out. And suddenly, the air around them seemed to froze in that very second. The hackles are raised, his nails grew longer, his mouth curled viciously into intimidating snarl. His eyes no longer hold that cool gray tone that seemed to glow when he smiled, but was replaced with a deep color of ember that burned deep behind his eyes. To say that Fenrir was pissed was an understatement. No body ever talked to him with such a tone. No one! The alpha wanted respect, and he wanted it now!

Remus stopped his pounding and stared indecorously at the man.

Then the boy cried again

"Oh, for fucks sake." Fenrir said lamely, making the boy cried even harder. He let go of his grip on the boy, his eyes widens ever so slightly as he saw his hand printed on the pale skin. Fenrir felt a thundering wave of guilt when he saw angry red marks on the boy's arm. He knew he wanted to mark the boy as his own… but not like this.

He whined deep in his throat and reached out to the boy, but Remus quickly pulled away, his breath hitching.

"Please… no…" Remus pleaded softly, cradling his bruising arm protectively, away from the sight of the werewolf. "No." He said, tears are no longer there. Neither trace of soft smile nor beautiful shy looks of adoration was left on those eyes. Only a look of lost and betrayal was present, and what hurt the alpha the most is the knowledge that he brought that fear on him.

A mocking laugh was heard from above them, a voice so deep that the weight of the voice itself seemed to suck the atmosphere of the room in. Like a black hole that devours everything around it. And with that said, Fenrir could felt his blood drained from his face as he turn to face the owner of the voice with dread filled heart, something that the alpha was not used to feel.

When he saw the laughing man, Fenrir couldn't decide to introduce his fist to the man's face, or to change into a wolf and bite him in the neck. The large teddy bear that he had in one of his arms completely took the attention away from his white coat and stethoscope, giving the man a friendly and playful image of a joker. His red shirt was unbuttoned, and his tall height rivaled those of Fenrir. The difference is whereas Fenrir height made people submit, this man just _oozes_ rainbows and ponies.

He is everything that the alpha loathe and more.

His blue eye held nothing a mocking mirth, and an expression that gave him the chills.

Despite all that Fenrir knew something was off. The man smelled like him. Like a murderer.

"Aww… what happen rem-rem?" He cooed, quickly brushing past Fenrir and coming to the boy's side. "Did the big bad wolf hurt you?" Remus sniffled, his eyes and mouth was kept shut. Either it was with fear or anger, the boy quickly open up as he latches himself to the man.

"Lucas!" He cried, his voice still as shy and broken as ever. 'Lucas' the doctor smiled wider when the boy cried out his name with such a relief, giving Fenrir a look that screamed 'HA! HE LIKES ME BETTER THAN YOU!'

'Fucking hell,' Fenrir thought, trying to control his growing nails. They haven't even exchange a word to each other and there he is, hugging _his_ Remmy, rubbing his scent onto _his_ property. 'Ohh… You're gonna get it now' he internally growled.

~*

A/N: I hope you guys liked it =) And if you do please take the time to review =)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you for those who added them to their fav, and alert list!! And thank you for being interested in this story. And to those who reviewed, a BIGGGGGG huggles to you all! You made me feel like I'm not only writing this for my sick enjoyment. I'm also writing it for _your_ sick enjoyment!!! Haha, just kidding. But seriously, thanks a lot =]

Enough with all these stuff…Enjoy the chappie =)

~*

"_Gerrof._"Fenrir snarled to the man, taking a step closer to him, claws out and ready to rip anything that's in the way of him and his pup. Instead of complying like a normal sane human would, the doctor looked him straight in the eye and stuck his tongue out to the most dangerous wolf in Britain.

"Down boy." He replied breathlessly, giving Fenrir a saucy wink, which does not only bewildered the man, but also effectively scared the crap out of him. Maybe it's because his sire used to give him he odd wink here and there while beating the crap out of him for no apparent reason. _"I'm doing so you will become stronger Fenrir"_ He shivered as he remembered the words of his wise sire. Complete with the wink of course. So pardon the werewolf if the wink brought back some disturbing memories to him. If Batman can have childhood traumas, then why the hell can't Fenrir be freaked out by winks?

"Uhhh… Lucas? Fenrir?" Remus pulled out from the doctor's arms, looking both at the alpha and his doctor, both has steely eyes that just screamed murder. "You guys looked scary." Remus mumbled, pulling away from the doctor, his brown eyes never met the alpha's gray ones. It was a sign of submission. But of all of that, it's a sign of fear.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you Rem-Rem." The doctor said, ruffling the boy's hair slightly and tickling him, making the boy giggle furiously. Fenrir doesn't like that. Not at all.

"Well, ready for your examination?" Lucas clapped and rubbed his hand together like and excited child. "Yes!" The boy answered just as enthusiastically. He acted like the happy little six year old that he should've been. Why? Fenrir never saw him this… happy. Not even when he's with him. The thought just depressed the alpha. Damn, now he just feels emo.

Fenrir could do nothing but watch silently as the doctor prodded his little pretty with a stethoscope, looking up once a while to meet his eyes with a withering gaze that last only for a second. He knew that in those fleeting looks there was always mock and pity in the doctor's blue eyes.

Pity? Pfft. Fenrir Greyback need's no one's pity..

Although his soul craved for mayhem, he know that deep down inside when he come down and lunged at him, the doctor would easily sidestepped him. He knows about their kind. The doctor doesn't smell like those stuck up pansies who smelt like they have been marinated in anesthetics for Sunday barbecue. No, the man smelt like death, like blood. Like a trained killer.

Like him.

"So, is that your uncle Rem-rem?" Lucas the doctor whispered to his pup conspirationaly. A whisper, which of course, Fenrir had caught with ease. Remus giggled at the nickname the doctor called him. The happiness was still there, as real as the illness that befall the boy. "No, Fenrir's is my friend. I think." He said uncertainly. "But I just did something that made him mad, I don't know if he is still…" He whispered to the doctor, who raised his eyebrow both at the sick boy and the fuming werewolf.

"Well he does look mad." Lucas mussed out loud. Remus face fell down; sadness fell over his eyes like a plague of locust in Egypt. Fenrir saw that that. How could've he missed it? His heart break like a beaker that slipped though a careless hand when he caught the flickering of those brown eyes. Shattered. Gone. The only place it belongs is the trashcan. The only place that _he_ belongs in is the dumpster. Trash like him should burn like the unwanted waste he is. Trash like him

If only the Doctor was gone, Fenrir would've latched onto the boy and held him close, sputtering apologies and muttering sweet nothings to his ear. He would make up with the boy, and little Remmy will forget about Lucas, or his father, or his Lukemia. They would just sit there with a silly smile on their faces and Fenrir would kiss his bruise away, like mothers who kiss their children's boo-boo, stopping their tears and bringing back smiles. Treating him like a proper king, oh yes he would, giving the boy more that he could ever wanted. Then Remus would be the happiest boy in the world.

That is, of course, until he snap at him again and do more than bruise his arm. Fenrir gritted his teeth and turned to leave. The thought of him not being able to protect the pup brought down the bitter wave of reality upon him. How can he protect the boy from danger when he cant even protect him from himself. He's the monster, the biggest threat for the beautiful boy, and the worst thing that could happen is him loving the boy. Which he already did.

"Wait!" Fenrir closed his eyes, his face screwed shut as if he had his wound dipped in salt water. "Yea pup?" he answered to the sweet call. The voice of his pup was soft, softer than usual. Tired. Defeated. Did he make the boy sounded like this? Man, he should've been crucified for this.

"I thought we were going to eat cake together." Remus mumbled incoherently. Clenching his fist tighter, the werewolf could feel his nails digging to the palm of his hand. 'You got the Doctor right? Eat the damn cake with him.' He spat nastily in his head. Drawing a shuddering breath and pushing all of those nasty thought away, Fenrir looked over his shoulders and gave the boy the biggest smile he had ever give.

"Don't worry pup. I'm just gonna get myself some drink downstairs." He turned around and began walking out. "I'll be back when you finished with the Doctor." He said and waved to the boy, unaware of the blood dripping from the holes in his palm to his forearm.

~*

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit all to hell." Fenrir muttered under his breath. He was pissed for many reason. One, there is a doctor in a close proximity with his Remmy. Two, the said Doctor is named Lucas. Three, he wants to kill Lucas, which if he did, will not impress his shrink. Four, his favorite shirt is stained with blood.

And no, Fenrir do not need to be reminded with the fact that Remmy was happy around the doctor. That is why he does not have a number five on his why-am-I-pissed-off list.

"Good gracious.." He muttered aloud. "Could you people kindly _stop_ being so rude and stare somewhere else?" Fenrir mentioned to the dozen of people who stared at him and, well, the big stain on the forearm of his blue shirt.

He wiped his bloody hand on the back his jeans and ran his hand though his hair again, stomping his way through the crowd of people who awkwardly looked around at nothing. 'Merlin, I hate humans..' he thought fiercely as he pushed through the crowd of people, landing some of them on their arse.

Yes. This day is not the Alpha's favorite day… And it's not even Monday yet.

Speaking of Monday's, he remembered about the meeting that he had on Monday. Damn, he got to cancel that one. The alpha pulled out a hand phone and began punching in numbers into the pads that seemed too small for his fingers. 'Buynewphonebuynewphonebuynewphonebuynewphone' is all that the werewolf thought as he waited impatiently for someone to pick up the annoyingly beeping line.

Why does it everything seemed so annoying today?

"It's me."

"I'm perfectly fine. Yeah, the boy's alright."

"Listen I-"

"No, I did not get myself into troub-"

"Hey. Watch your mouth punk." His tone turned razor-sharp and biting cold.

"Hmph. You better."

"Yes. Actually, could you send someone over to pick up the kid." His question came out like an order.

"In the woods near the sub, probably freezing his ass off…" Fenrir chuckled evilly, with crackles and all.

"And while you're at it, bring me a change of clothes will you? My thighties are itchy…" Just to prove his point, the alpha male scratched his crotch, earning his a disdainful glare from a nearby granny.

"Huh, You got that right. I'm not coming back."

"Only for a few days you shithead! Merlin, could you be more stupider? And you call yourself a beta? " The alpha chose those sharp word carefully, smirking on the effects that he know will took over the wolf on the other line.

"Hmph. Just leave it on the place where you found the kid."

"And cancel the meeting with Tesco yeah? I'm not in the mood to deal with those supermarket fuckers."

"*sprkfffttt*" Fenrir made a weird noise with his mouth. "Cant *ftfttt* hear- *sprfffttt* yo- *beeb*" he pushed the red button, effectively ending the call with his nosey nose beta.

"Ahh…I love making Garth go ape shit." He referred to his beta fondly. "Don't you agree?" He turned to smile down at the granny that gave him the dirty look earlier. She just puffed out her toothless mouth and turned away huffily, ignoring the chuckle of the gruff werewolf.

Fenrir mood continue to lift up even more, especially when he smelt blood and heard the whimpers of pain from the 'under constructed' stairs. Feeling his dominant wolf rise up to the surface, Fenrir prowled in the shadows to the slight opening of the emergency stairs. He opened the door to reveal a man in his forties, clutching a wand like it's his life line, sitting there with his whole body shivering with fear. His face was completely destroyed, and his lips looked like a dog's dinner. But those beady brown eyes have the color that he would've recognizes anywhere.

"Need… to see… my son.. Remus…" Abelforth stuttered. His eyes looked up to Fenrir with such a pitiful plea that would make a kitten cry.

Fenrir eyes widen in realization of his confirmed suspicion. The man was Remus's father. The same man that made his precious pup cry. The evry man he wanted to meet. In an instant, his mouth turned into a vicious grin.

"Oh, so _you're_ the shithead that pushed my Remmy." He snarled and barked out, his teeth growing longer and with it, his nails. Abelforth whimpered and held out his broken wand out to the wolf. Nobody would guess that the man was an ex-Auror by the way his hands are shaking uncontrollably. The smell of fear and terror only excites the werewolf even more.

"S-s tay ba-ck we-we-rewolf!!" He stuttered nervously as the alpha stalked closer to him. "I'm the h-h-head of the magical creature d-dep-dep—department." Abelforth took a deep breath, pushing himself backwards until he hit a wall, dropping down his wand, he could only curled himself up into a ball, shielding his eyes like a baby.

"Oooh… Fancy title you got there." He mockingly praised, barking a humorless laugh. "I'm going to teach you about pushing people around." Fenrir grinned, his canines protruding out like the murderous werewolf he is.

~*

Pissing the hell out of his beta. Pissing the hell out of a granny. Pushing someone off seven flights of stairs. Over all, a productive day.

'Today doesn't seemed to be too bad after all.' The alpha sighed and crackled his neck and fingers, whistling as he punched a button for a bottle of coke from a vending machine.

"Fen? Is that you?"

~*

DUNDUNDUN!!!!! WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW????? (yes, another suck-ish attempt at a cliff hanger. Gawd I suck harder than a gay pornstar… No offence to all gay pornstar out there. Except for the fact that I suck harder than you. {laugh dammit!})

Abelforth hmm?? Should I kill him off? Or should I let him live with the torturous pain… Ahh… the joys of an author…

Fenrir with self loathing? Ha! Never had it coming did 'cha!

And thank you **nelly** for the cookie *munch munch* it's safely devoured, if you're curious.

**Ah, by the way, You guys **_**do**_** know who beat the crap out of Remus's daddy right?** Right? No? Maybe? *sigh*. If you do, tell me by reviewing. If you get it right, you will get a cookie with an ice cream.

**Those who **_**don't**_** know who the person that beat the crap out of Abelfoth,** review anyway. You'll get the cookie and some enlightenment on the side. No Ice cream tho.

Anyway, thanks for reading!! C'yaaa!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N**: ahahaahahaa… I finished a chappie yay… I'm sorry it took so long! I got an authors block (if that thing even existed) because I'm having my holiday!! And you know that a happy author is a crap author lol. So yeah, here ya go

~*

"Oh pup." Fenrir sighed at the soft voice, marveling how it's tone sooth his inside like a cool lemonade on a hot summers day. Without thinking, Fenrir dropped his coke and pulled the boy straight into his arms. Remus naturally yelped in surprise and grabbed for his shirt collar.

All of it happened before the coke clatters to the floor.

"Ah! Fen!" the boy's barely contained giggles spilled out like a torrent as the wolf nuzzled into his belly, taking a soft bite on the baby smooth skin beneath the shirt. "Stooop!" laughing, Fenrir complied the boy's request and held him tighter inside his arms. It amazed him that the boy could bounce around and laughed gleefully in his arm when just a while ago he had hurt him, a crime punishable for a lifetime. And yet, there they are, laughing together and forgetting about what has come to past. Fenrir was never the one who forgives and forget. That is why it puzzled him greatly when someone does it for him.

"Did the doctor finished with you?" he asked softy, guilt slowly creeping up in his voice. Remus nodded, not even bothering to answer the man as he basks in the warmth of his big friend. Not that Fenrir was complaining. He liked interacting with kids, that is if they don't run away from him first. He never had a childhood, his youthful years are always filled with memories of lessons and training that 'every self respecting pureblood noble should get', as his mother always said. Though most of the lessons are crap (etiquette training, dance lessons, freaking _flower arrangement _class), he had to thank his parents for putting him in combat training, that proved to be useful in his time as a werewolf. It would be a lie if he said that he liked his time as a human, but he did miss the joys of being normal.

'If running around the castle until you puke is considered normal.' He inwardly scoffed and smiled at the memory of a scrawny boy puking his heart out beside a pile of horse manure while his master berated him in front of the servants. Ah, if only his old master could stand in front of him and see him now. Fenrir would punch his lights out just to show him how much a 'weak and useless boy' he is now.

With that last thought a grim smile was back on his face. It's been a while since he had thought of any memories of home. 'Ha! Home.' He said sarcastically. That prison is no home. A home is not a place where you sweat your blood out just to get a nod of approval. A home is not a place where even the hottest blistering fire from the depth of Hades cannot warmth. Looking down at the boy, one so innocent, and pure and beautiful as Remus, Fenrir could not help but wonder from what family did the boy came from? How was his life before his illness? He wanted to know more about the boy's life, other the one's that involved his bastard of a father.

Remus flinched at the growl, pulling away from the man with fear back in his eyes. Noticing the sudden movement, his growl turned into a soft whine. "Sorry." He said gruffly, gently pulling his arms down. Remus's breath was caught in his throat when the werewolf touched him. But he did not flinch nor pull away, either from fear or just for a sake of putting up a brave front.

"Are you scared?" Fenrir asked with his hard voice. The silver chain that hung from his neck suddenly felt heavy, his chest heaved heavily as he strained to breathe. Forcing himself to breathe in, alungful of air suddenly rushed into his chest. _'Stupid asthma'. _he sneered in disdain.

Remus quickly shook his head. "No! I'm not scared!" he said a little to fast to be convincing. Fenrir, amused by the false bravado from the boy couldn't hide his laugh. "Good lad." He said, quickly shedding away all thought of 'home'. Why cant it all be like this, he thought. Simple and honest. All that he need are moments like these to fill the dull void in his life, a flash of innocence that's scarcely found back in his pack.*

"You know pup," Fenrir said as he began to head back to the room. "It's usually better not to be brave and just to run away." He said, beginning a pointless chit-chat.

Remus seemed appalled by his statement. "No! Bravery is the best thing that you can find in a man." he puffed out his chest and stuck out his tongue. "well, at least that's what my daddy said if I wanna be in Grindor…" he added, sound unconvinced by his own statement.

"Grindor? What's a grindor?"

"Grindor!! You know the Hogwarts house thing? My daddy said that he was a lion once!"

Fenrir stopped dead in his track. "You're magic?" he asked, knowing well of the coming answer. Remus just nodded happily and wiggled in Fenrir's arm. "Yup! And I'm gonna go to Hogwarts in…" he looked at his hands in confusion before showing all ten fingers to Fenrir "this many years!!"

Fenrir smiled sadly and tugged down one of Remus's hand. "You mean this many years?" he asked. Remus looked embarrassed for a second but chirped out a happy "Yup!" and leaned close to the man. "But don't tell anyone… cuz daddy told me I'm not supposed to tell anything." He whispered.

"I'll be our little secret then." Fenrir said, a soft warmth began to glow in his chest before it was shattered by the crushing hand of reality. '_He's magic._' He whispered to himself, trying as hard as he could not to burst out in anger and despair.

"Our BIG secret!" Remus insisted, unaware of the defeated look that the werewolf wore. "Oh really? Is it really that big of a secret?" Fenrir said, almost forcing those sweet playful words out from his throat. Why the hell did the boy suddenly decided to be so talkative?

"Uh-huh! It's the biggest, most hugest biggest secret ever! So no telling no one kay?…" Remus insisted, making a fake angry face at the werewolf.

"Oh.. okay.." Fenrir said weakly, pressing his lips on the top of Remus's head. "Go to sleep pup, I'm gonna carry you back." He said the obvious, rocking the child slowly in his arm to lull him into sleep.

As he walked, he counted the tiles on the floor leading to the next flight of stairs. It makes him wonder how the hell did the boy managed to go down three flights of stairs with that wretched IV stand. 'Oh yeah. Elevator.' He said to himself after walking past of the elevator. "Why the hell didn't I think of that?" he muttered, walking into the box shaped metal contraption and punched the floor number with hid hard finger.

He earned himself a few curious looks while waiting for his floor. Who wouldn't be curious when a large hunky gruff man was carrying a boy and an IV stand? Fenrir, with his air of wild superiority ignored all the looks and looked straight ahead, counting the imaginaries sugar fairies after sugar fairies to pass the time. When it reached his floor, he waste no time coming out from the box.

~*

The cancer ward was silent. No one was speaking and the air was thick with despair. And death. Death is always there. Hovering over every patients with his scythe propped over their neck. Waiting with sick excitement as every family and friends spilled their tears for their beloved when the doctor said; 'I'm sorry.'

The werewolf can only hope that he would not be one of them.

He kept his eyes on the floor while he carried his pup back to his room, finding it hard to look at Remus after the boy revealed what he truly was. Remus himself was awake, but the boy stayed silent and said nothing, trying as hard as he can to not to look at the werewolf. It's only natural to fear Fenrir. Anger and malice was so thick in the air that it is impossible not to shudder in fear as he walked by.

But who would not be angry if you just found out that your sole purpose to live is actually your worst natural enemy? Werewolves and wizards doesn't mix. History has shown them how well they don't mix, and neither of them are happy the way they are. Whenever there was a wizard and a werewolf, blood is bound to spill. 'Well at least we're in a hospital.' Fenrir said weakly, trying to undermine the situation with a sick joke of his own.

Nevertheless, why do he feel such strong attractions to the boy? Why do he feel such overwhelming need to protect him, to be with him? He would go to the moon and back for his pup, or at least that's how he feels. All his anger was there for fate to take, for making him fall for a human boy. 'Merlin, why cant I be normal and hump a bitch?' he sighed

Fenrir was left to wonder of how long until the bloodlust came. It will always come. Whenever a werewolf is in close proximity with magic, triggered something in their senses. Murder, rampage, chaos, and blood is the only thing on their mind. He fears that it would caught him off guard and make him hurt the boy.

Fenrir sighed and pulled the curled up boy closer into his body, savoring the little warmth that the boy offered.

"I'm not very healthy Fen." Remus said suddenly, his head still resting against his chest. 'I know' Fenrir wanted to say. But he stayed silent, waiting for that voice to break the surface of the deafening stillness. Ignoring the smell of death and chlorine, he walked, rubbing his palm to the back of Remus's neck. "We all got a bad cold sometimes pup." He said, pushing the hospital door with his heavy foot. "I usually get awfully moody when I'm sick." Remus giggled again, this time, his tense muscle relaxing and the scent of fear change into delight.

"But you're moody all the time." Remus laughed. "Hey! Why you little.." Fenrir feign annoyance and pushed the cute button nose softly, making the little boy giggle even harder. "See? Moody face." Placing his little hand on the man's face, Remus traces the creases on the edge of his mouth and the werewolf forever scowling lips. Fenrir caught the hand, gently this time, and place them over his heart.

"I'm not moody. I'm angry." Fenrir said, whispering the last word like he would confess a secret to a confidant. Remus face turned somber again. "At me?" He asked, almost desperately to the werewolf, his hands once again on the wolf face, one was snaked around his neck and the other just barely touching Fenrir's almost visible sideburns. The tired brown eyes were staring bravely into steely gray ones, expecting, waiting, anticipating for an answer.

Fenrir stood silent for a while. 'Yes. And that stupid Doctor.' He hissed inside his head. But he kept it only to himself, not wanting to make the boy cry again. Finding no other passable excuse for the boy, Fenrir stood there like a statue for a while before shaking his head and continued walking lamely. "The cake. I'm sorry I dropped it."

"Oh! The cake?" His eyes lit up again and he began jumping in Fenrir's arms. "Let's eat the cake!"

~*

(* 'back' 'pack' lol, get it? Hahahaha, okay I'll stop now)

**A/N: **okay.. no more DUN DUN DUN this time… damn, I'm losing my touch… I;m sorry this chapter us so crappy. (begs for forgiveness) It's proably becausei rushed it to much.. *ahemI'mafraidthattherewillbenoreaderifIdontupdateahem* So…. How big of a role do you want Lucas the doctor have in the story?? I'm still a bit confused with this one so a bit of input might help.

Thanks for reading!! **OH and, thankyou for all the ppl who reviewed and put this story on their alert list**. You made me feel supppper special : ) lol.

Ok, enough ramblings. Thanks of reading, reviewing will get you a cheesecake and a snuggle from Fenrir… (I think a snuggle from Fenrir might give an opposite effect…)

OK! ENOUGH RAMBLINGS YOU STOOOOPEEED AUTOR THAT COULDN'T EVEN SPEEEEELLLL!!!

Sigh

K thx bai


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading this far into the story! I know I sometimes need to update more often, but I just cant help it! I'm Sorry!!! But the good new is because it's holidays_ I might managed to squeeze out another chapter before the week is out_. Might. No high expectations okiie?

Oh **about the Teddy bear's name…** it will be uncovered in this chapter. I chose the name according to popular votes so... if you're not happy about it then you should've reviewed your teddy's name! (yes, this is an act for me to get more reviews in the next chapter. Yes, I am that low.) Anyway, Enjoy! And if you have the time please tell me what you think!

~*

_Fenrir Greyback, leader of the largest werewolf pack in Europe, the notorious murderer, the infamous alpha of Britain, has finally found his match. The room that he just walked in was heavy with sorrow. The alpha breath was heavy and his eyes showed nothing but pure hatred. 'It's too late. I cant take him back' he wheezed between panting gasp, holding onto his chest for a wound that he knew would never be healed. There he saw, an evil menace of a beast terrorizing his little pu-_

"Ohh... He's so soft!!" Remus squealed giddily, burrowing his face deeper into the artificial brown fur of the ridiculously large teddy bear. Fenrir felt his heart twitched in jealousy as he saw that not only was the pup hugging something else, _that_ something else belonged to the-medical-examiner-that-just-wont-stop-smiling guy. "Lucas, he's sooo soft!" the boy exclaimed again to the doctor.

"He is, isn't he?" The doctor Lucas smiled and patted the boy's head softly

"Hell no. Not as fucking soft as me…" Fenrir mumbled under his breath. There he is, leaning awkwardly on the doorframe with his arms crossed on his chest, watching his pup hugging a ridiculously obese teddy bear. Lucas the doctor was at his side, laughing with the boy with a goofy grin on his face. He felt like an outsider as he watched Remus cuddled up into his new toy. A little bit dejected. Okay a lot. But not as bad as the little wolf Rocki, who was left on the floor. Alone. Forgotten. Just like he is.

Sighing at his own situation, the man bends down and picked up the little toy wolf. It's colour has faded through the years. It's fur tousled in every way imaginable. a solid evidence of the years that the boy had spent coddling the little stuffed animal. As silly as it sounds, Fenrir couldn't help himself for feeling bad for the toy. To think about it it's quite hypocritical of him since Fenir Greyback was known to throw more than toys and women away than Gilderoy Lockhart. And by toys, he meant billion dollar cars. Fenrir chuckled to himself at the irony of it all, petting the stuffed animal to comfort it's nonexistent feelings.

"Fen! Fen!" A high pitched voice broke him out of his musings, along with a bump on his legs. Relived that Remus was finally out of his I-got-a-new-toy trance, Fenrir smiled softly as he felt a pair of frail arms hugging his knees. "Hey pup." He answered back calmly. Deep down inside he was exploding with joy that the boy had greeted him so warmly like this, and the venomous glare that the doctor gave him was an added bonus too.

"Having fun?" he asked. To the boy, his big friend was anything but friendly to him and the doctor. It was a blessing that little Remus was too young to understand the hidden poison directed to the doctor, or maybe the boy would hate him forever. Lucas the doctor ran his hand through his dirty blond hair and flipped them indignantly. He was completely unfazed by the sharp biting tone from the werewolf and replied with his equally deadly sweet voice. "Uh-huh. Aren't we rem-rem?"

"Yup! Lucas just borrowed me his teddy so I can snuggly up with em at night." Remus replied chirpily hugging Fenrir's leg tighter to prove his point.

"His name is Mr. Teddy!" The boy chirped happily. Unable to hold back any longer, Fenrir scooped the boy up in his arms and nuzzled closed to him. "Oh really? How nice…" he said absentmindedly as he bask himself in the boy's warmth. _Why the hell must he be so damn cute? _Thought the brute wolf as he flipped the doctor a bird behind the boy's back. _Don't wanna corrupt the lil'un._

'_Mine._' His inner wolf growled, and truthfully, he couldn't agree more. He bit softly onto the boy's neck, making him squirm and giggled even more. "Fen!!.. tickles!" the boy moaned his complain in-between hysterical giggles. Fenrir smiled down, happy to know that he was the one who brought the smile on. It felt so damn good to know that he's capable of doing something other than slaughter, mayhem, and the usual routine of scaring shit out of people's ass. The idea stuck him right on the head that it almost made him jump for joy.

Fenrir Greyback _is_ more than a killer.

"What's up with you and fat Teddy over there huh? He's too big for his own bed so the doctor made him crash yours?" Fenrir twirled them in circles, trapping themselves in a tangle of iv tubes and old hospital sheets.

"Remus has been having nightmares." Lucas said blandly, cringing at the sight of the two hugging and cuddling like care bears impersonators. "I tried to give him the appropriate medication but apparently because of his…" he stopped "..conditions we cannot afford to add any more drugs to his list."

"So you give him your teddy bear?" Fenrir stated, staring flatly at the doctor.

"Yes."

"…and they give you a medical license."

"Watch it. Mr. Teddy is a special kind of bear." Fenrir sneered and turned away from the doctor.

"Nutsooo.." Fenrir sing-songed into the air, heading out from the hospital room while dragging the pile of mess along the them.

Giggling at the new word Remus tugged shyly at Fenrir's collar. "What's a nutso?"

"Aah.. it's a new adjective to describe your doc there. Come on pup. Lets take a walk."

~*

The chattering and never ending laughs emits from the dimly lit corner of the hospital drew more than a few passing audience in it's wake. The patients in the cancer ward began to pop their heads out from their door for a quick glance at the unwitting pair sitting at the farthest chair, their hands entwined and clasped together. When almost everybody in that very building have a healthy dose of homophobia in their blood, the sight of the two seemed so natural that no one had the thought of interrupting the two.

"… and then the unicorn met a dragon and they flew away together to a magical ice cream parlour." Fenrir said to end his story.

"I thought unicorns can't fly?"

"Well this one does."

"Oh. Kay then." The little boy chirped his acceptance, yawning and muttering something about a swimming pool for those flying unicorns as sleep began to take him into his luring arm.

Fenrir smiled down and pulled the boy close. This is one of the reasons why he liked Remus. The boys just okayed everything thing he said. No annoying question, no outrageous demand. Just a simple, pure 'okay' that showed him more trust that nobody ever given him before.

He contemplated about his life back home with his pack. He loved them. He devoted his heart and soul for their wellbeing. It's sickening to see some of the new members looking up to him with a mixed of awe and disgust when rumours about him began to pass around. About his past. _About him killing half of his old pack for a human female. Slaughtering more than a f-_

Fenrir shook the morbid thought away, running his hand trough his short locks of hair as if he could brush the memory away with a swipe of his arm. Unnoticed by his wandering thoughts, Remus put both of his hand on Fenrir's cheek, snapping the werewolf back into reality.

"Fen's moody again." Remus drawled in his half asleep stupor. "odn't like it." The boy leaned up, pulling himself and wrapping his arm around the man's neck. "Mommy said that hugs make her happy." He mumbled, sounding like he's half dead from the sleepiness. "Are you happy now Fen? Cuz, I'm really sleepy." He yawned and proceeds to lay his head on the man's broad shoulder.

For a moment, something twinkled in the werewolf's dark eyes. Fenrir grinned wolfishly at the boy "Whaddaya mean? I'm always happy when I'm with you." He rumbled to the lightly snoring boy.

~*

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO YOU SON OF A DOG!! LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO SELL THAT-.. HEY PUT THAT FUCKING URN DOWN!! THAT'S ALPHA'S DAD YOU MUTT! JACKIE!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY ICE TEA!!!"

"Howard, I really think you should take a break."

"YEAH RIGHT. AND LET THOSE BLOODTHIRSTY WOLVES COME AND DESTROY EVERYTHING WHILE ALPHA IS AWAY?! HE'LL HAVE MY ASS, AND I MEAN IT IN A SEXUAL WAY!!!"

The petite woman sighed and put a hand on her chest. It's impossible to calm the beta down right now. She quickly bowed down and leaves the room, trying to block out the desperate cries of anguish from the beta.

The female werewolf chuckled at the beta's despair. Howard is a good man, but he has no place as the leader of the pack. Only two days after Fenrir left and the man was already to the point where suicide is the answer to all the pack's problem. As Fenrir predicted, Howard Garth had indeed 'gone ape shit'.

Though the woman chided Howard for his incompetence, she understands how the man would be flustered while managing Fenrir's estates. Their pack was one of the most prosperous pack in Europe, and al l was thanks to their leader ingenious plan to not only be powerful, but also be _rich_. It's unorthodox, but werewolf isn't complaining as it was all for the good of their pack.

Five Manors, Thirty thousand square meter of land, five acre of farm land, and two multinational and one international company. All of these are the property owned solely by Fenrir Greyback and his pack. Saying that they are well off are an understatement. Werewolf packs might be under the radar in the magical world, but among the muggle, Greyback Inc. was an unlisted brand name that's likely to rival the number of 'made in china' logos. Rumours among the pack member has it that on next summer, the Alpha was going to take them all into a private island that he just bought off on the coast of the pacific.

Yes, they are _that_ rich.

Leena smiled to herself as she walked passed a room full of werewolves cub listening through a lecture that seemed to sucked the life out of their body. It was all because of her alpha that their pack could afford an education. It was because of he they could live in a society like this.

She could still remember the time where they slept on the floor of the forest, shivering with hunger and fear of hunters and wizard that would creep up to them or poison their food with rat poison. When Fenrir came to power, everything suddenly turned out alright.

Sighing deeply, Leena stared down a window that looked out to the peaceful manors grounds. Everything here was such a contrast with the right of the previous alpha. She could remember the night when Fenrir fought for the leadership of the pack against their old alpha. The remainder of his old pack was watching from his side with a silent confidence for their leader. Their eyes show nothing but complete and undefiled trust on their leader.

When the battle was over their old alpha was an unrecognizable lump of flesh on the ground, and how she and a couple of her bothers and sister tried to took a bite from that lump of flesh, a result of week diets of berries and leaves. She could feel the pressure from the Fenrir hand caught her wrist and jerked her away from the body, the sadness and anguish that reflected at those pair of dark orbs.

'_Come.'_ was the only word he said before turning around and walking away. Everybody followed.

~*

**A/N:** Hmm…. So how 'bout it? Fenrir has some pretty dark past huh (unsurprisingly).

And if any of you missed it, The Bear's name _is_ Mr. Teddy. Huh.

I really don't like begging but _PLEASEEEEEEEeeeeeee…. Review~*!_ Or lucas will come to you in your sleep and send Mr. Teddy to molest you.

Huff, okay then, see yaa…

Oh, and if any of you if interested being a beta for this story, it would be pretty awesome if you guys can contact me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N:** yay, a chapter in a week! But I think ppl are going to kill me because of this. *runs and hide*

Enjoy!!!

~*

'_Who the fuck smokes in a hospital?' _ The werewolf thought, claws out and ready to rip some poor sod's throat out. How dare they smoke in his pup's floor! Giving the boy a lingering pat on his head, the man stomped out only to stop at the sight of a smoking Lucas, toasting his bottle of beer to _Mr. Teddy?_

Sighing, Fenrir rubbed the bridge of his nose and began to rant inwardly. All of these are just too weird. The boy, his scent, the doctor, the _fucking moving teddy bear_ who apparently smoked a Marlboro. Too tired from the storytelling session to think straight Fenrir limped his way to the uncanny companion.

"I have seen some weird shit in my life, but I never remember ever seeing a smoking teddy bear." He called out.

The two [drunk] companions stared at him insidiously and chuckled. They escalated into hysterical giggles that evolved into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Fenrir stared at them dispassionately contemplating if he should use his hand or feet, before punching the bear in the face, effectively shutting the animated stuffed animal up. The doctored laughed at his bear misery and not surprisingly got aquatinted very well to Fenrir's fist as well.

The three of them was silent. Nobody moved. Awkwardness was heavy as each of them tried to find something intelligent to say.

"I, uh, need to change my stuffing." Mr. Bear said in a childlike voice, skipping his way out of the werewolf wrath. The yellow bear hurriedly left the balcony and shut the door behind him with a loud bang.

"I thought doctors aren't allowed to smoke in the hospital." Fenirr said, taking the bear's forgotten fag and took a deep drag. He leaned on the railing beside the doctor lanky form, completely unaware with the fact that he hated the man just a couple hours ago.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, took a gulp from his bottle before throwing it over the ledge. "Shut it, I need the distraction." He said in his crooked Australian accent. The doctor smiled and puffed out a cloud of smoke to the sky. "A jealous man is a dangerous man Mr. Greyback. I believe you better watch out."

Fenrir barked out a crude laughed and slapped the man's arm playfully. "Ha! I knew it! You're bothered because the pup liked me aren't you?"

The doctor looked at him sharply before snapping his finger, tripping the wolf down and summoning a new piece of cigarette. "And the fact that you're a werewolf." He puffed out another cloud of smoke.

"I see, a wizard." Fenrir smiled bitterly up to the doctor. "I thought I finally found someone normal for a change." He spat out a wad of tobacco that he somehow swallowed during his fall.

"A wizard?! Ha!" Lucas smashed his fist down to the railing, sending waves of his evident frustration to the shivering hospital building. "**My name is Lucas Alucas,** First generation sorcerer of Midgard, and the head of the Silver Council of Elgradon. **Don't you **_**dare**_** categorize me with those silly stick waver that you call **_**wizards**_**."** He hissed out.

As the doctor spoke his passionate speech, the Building creaked and moaned, the gravity around them began to decrease, and the air seemed nonexistent. Both men began to float from their spot, Lucas's eyes began to glow with an eerie light. '_Huh, sorcerer? Explain the talking teddy bear_' unfazed with the sorcerer's outburst, Fenrir lazily waded his way to the sorcerer and slapped his face hard.

"Okay. A bitchy sorcerer. Whatever." He said apathetically, lading his floating body to the floor. "Stop showing off your power and get down here would you. We got lots to talk about."

~*

"I'm a sorcerer."

"I'm a werewolf."

"My mother was a nymph, thus my immortality."

"My Grandmother was a vampire."

"I was born at the times of Caesar."

"I'm really 42 years old, not 38 like I told everyone."

"I like shopping at Diagon Alley."

"I own my own clothing line so I don't shop."

"I cant sleep without drinking a glass of warm milk."

"My… alpha used to tell us stories so we would fall asleep. The pack's cub, I mean."

"I hate dogs. Anything canine actually."

"I hate you too."

"Hey! I thought we're just being honest here!" Lucas bolted upright, punching the werewolf on the arm. Fenrir growled and took a swing of his firewhiskey, downing a quarter of liquid fire in a matter of seconds.

"We are *hic*. Continue?"

"Fine."

Silence

"My dad was an alcoholic."

"My dad introduced me to alcohol."

"I'm scared of flying."

"I go back and forth on my jet."

"My favourite time of the year is Christmas."

"My favourite time of the year is Christmas eve."

"Same thing."

"Shut up Doc."

Laughs.

"I love that movie uh… What's it name? Dirty Dancing?"

"Ooh, good one. The Godfather?"

"Hm… it an okay movie I guess."

"huh."

"I hate the colour pink"

"Same here."

"I hate wizards."

"Yeah…Then why the hell are you near my pup?!" Fenrir bolted up from his slouched position, his fangs growing longer by the minute. Lucas lazily waved his hands to calm down the wolf.

"It's okay, I mean him no harm." Lucas sat up and put his hands together, looking away into the distance with such melancholic look that Fenrir had the urge to make up some stupid joke just to slap him out of that haze.

"I just. I wanted him as my apprentice." He finally said. "A Sorcerer's achievements and glory is nothing but dust with no one to hand them down to. I… as much as I hated wizards and their ways this boy he's…" Lucas gave a shout of expiration threw his bottle against the wall with an angry growl. "He's different. Special."

Both remained silent, thinking deeply about the little heart to heart talk that they've just had. A lifetime of secret shared in just minutes over a bottle of illegal alcohol. Fenrir once killed a member of his pack for tapping his back, and now he's pouring hundreds of secrets that he promised he would never revealed to anyone out to some guy in scrubs. Talk about trust issues.

Confusion was a definite ingredient for the cocktail of confusion. A slight feeling of embarrassment and guilt was surely there, somewhere, deep inside his dying conscience. There was information that he had never revealed to anyone in his pack and yet he disclosed of his underwear preferences to some… sorcerer! Some nutjob that happened to lived since the time of freaking Caesar. Hell yeah he was guilty! And it's as big as a freaking T-rex on a scooter he could tell you that.

So he answered "Damn right he's different."

What else could he say?

"But the more pressing question is why are you, Mr. Big Bad Wolf guy, interested in little Red Ridding Remmy huh?" The doctor leaned close, his hazy blue eyes suddenly turned sharp. "The fact that you're spending an awful amount of time snuggling little boys makes me wonder of your sexual preference." The man leaned closer, uncomfortably close, but the wolf was too drunk to care.

"I go both ways, *hic* if that's what you're asking." Fenrir chuckled crudely, missing the mouth of the bottle and spilling the content onto his lap. "But only for Remmy! I aint sucking no dick with some chum like you bub." He laughed uneasily, bringing the bottle up to his mouth for the umpteenth time.

"Too bad." The doctor mock sighed. "Thought you might be interested." A hand wrapped around the neck of his bottle, pulling it towards a pair of soft, delicate, thin, supple lip-

"Damn doc. Are you hittin' on me?" He asked stupidly. "Cuz I can still smash your skull open if you try an' touch ma dick." Lucas pulled away and stared at the wolf like a scientist observing a monkey talk about the theory of relativity. "Who me?" he asked with the same stupid tone that the werewolf used, pointing a finger at himself and replying with an indignant, proud, and if his ears are right, seductive voice.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Fenrir stared oblivious to the man, unaware of his closing face. '_why the hell is he smillin?_' Fenrir asked despite his own crooked grin. A strange music lulled on the back of his head, seductively urging him to lean forward and pucker up. His mind is groggy with a thin mist of alcohol. Savouring the feeling of nothingness inside of him, he finally leaned forward, pulling Lucas face towards him in a kiss.

~*

Suddenly the door that separate the terrace exploded, throwing the two men five feet up into the air. Fenrir could hazily hear somebody screaming his name as men is black and blue uniforms came and pulled his hand behind his back.

"What the fuck!" He lashed out, his teeth growing and his hackles are raised. "Get your hands off me before I bite 'em off you fucking cunt!" He growled savagely. The Auror with glowing soft skin and effeminate features sneered at him and placed a handcuff on him. It sizzled as soon as it meet with his wrist, his meat singed with a magical backlash that reacts to his werewolf blood. '_Huh, silver. I should've known._' Fenrir wrinkled his nose in pain and distaste.

"You gonna tell me what you're arresting me for or are we just gonna have a kinky night?" He mocked the Auror with a leer. The soft skinned Auror eyes lit up with fire as he roughly pulled the werewolf up and smashed him against a wall. "Shut up you fucking animal."

Fenrir rolled his eyes and spin his body in a flurry of movement. In a second the tables are turned, the officer was the one smashed against the wall, his hands pushing futilely against Fenrir's weight. "I can be an animal in bed if you want to darling." The werewolf whispered in a rugged breath in the Auror's ear, his canines showing as the primal half of his wolf began to take over. Grinding his groin to a stricken Auror's he said, "Or should I just take you here? You look a kind of guy that needs a rough ass poundi-"

Before he could finished his sentence another Auror had him magically pinned to the ground. "Fenrir Wolfgang Greyback, by the Wizegamot Order of Law you have been arrested for an assault to a high ranking ministry officer, Abelforth Lupin." The man boomed in a high voice. Fenrir growled and lashed out. He knew that voice. "You…"

The man laughed and tousled his jet black hair. He squatted down beside the angry werewolf, grabbing a fistful of Fenir's gay hair and pulled the man's face forcefully. "Yeah. Me. Looks like you won't wrangle your way out of this time Greyback."

"Shut up and read me my rights Potter."

"Rights?" Samuel Potter smashed Fenrir's face to the ground and laughed cruelly. "Werewolves don't have rights."

~*

**A/N:** OhohoHO! How do you like THAT!!! Yeah! Talk about plot baby!!!! (the author is happy because the author has finally managed to get out a chapter with an actual plot. The author usually just blinds the reader with soft cuddles of Remus and Fenrir.)

Uh, okay all that aside, what do you think of Lucas new development? And the appearance of Harry Potter's grandpa?

Thank you for reading! Please take the time to review or Lucas will come to you at night and make out with you. Eww.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N**: As an apology for not updating for so long, **I have made you not only one,but TWO haiku!**

I have been away

Occupied by real life stuff

Hope you're still reading :D

Remy and Fenrir

Will definitely make out

So stay tune ok?

Enjoy.

~*

"Fucking goose balls on a skewer." A deep voice breaks the silence of a cold January morning like a blunt ice picks breaks through ice. The man looked down disdainfully over his nose to see a breathing heap of blanket on the ground. Werewolves don't need blankets. Over the edge, he could see a tuff of blond hair peeking from under the cloth. Recognizing the little blond tuff, the man in the camouflage smiled lovingly.

He bend down to pet those soft hair lovingly, but suddenly he stop on his tracks. On the corner of his eyes he saw brown hair splayed all around the outside of the fabric like a drop of ink on a burned end parchment. His steely blue eyes light with anger as he saw the boy that he loved in secretly yawned and wrap his arms around a petite brunette.

Garth can feel anger welled up from inside of him. "Fucking bitch." The beta was absolutely fuming. He snatched the girl up roughly and covered her mouth with his rough hand. "Don't you ever come near my boy again. Got that?" The woman nodded, her eyes wide open with fear. Garth could hear her heart beating like crazy and smell her fear like a dear faced with a wolf.

Satisfied with the result, Garth shoved the girl away, throwing her clothes to her face. "Now run along. Bitch." The woman whimpered and dissapered behind the thick trees. Garth averted his attention to the boy on the ground who has begun to stir. Instantly, the cold anger that he felt earlier began to dissipate when he saw a pair of amber eyes that peeked from underneath the blanket. He sighed in pleasure when he saw the defined chest of the boy he has lusted on for years. The scent of the boy made him heady and completely forgot the fact that the boy just fucked some random girl.

"Umm…. Garth?" he stretchedand yawned before standing up. Garth licked his lips when he the sheet revealed the half hard cock of the teen. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked. Gath stood back and averted his eyes from that alluring piece of meat. "Fenrir told me to bring you back. He's going to be here for a while." He said.

"Alpha said that?" Darin looked thoughtful fro awhile but shrugged it off. "What?" Asked Garth. "I dunno. I just felt that there's something off. Fuck it, it's probably nothing." The blond stretched up, revealing every inch of his well toned body to a certain salivating beta of the pack.

"You're gorgeous." Garth let those words slip from his mouth. Darin ear perked up and he looked away. The beta leaned closer and took a deep breath of the boy's scent. "And you smell so damn good." Circling the boy, the beta stopped behind him and grabbed his hips painfully. "Tell me Darin, was that girl a good fuck?"

Darin moaned when he felt the hardness of an erection pushed against his back. "Ahh.. fuck you Garth." He spat, grinding his naked hips back to the man's crotch. Garth watched dispassionately as Darin's head began to ll back to his shoulders and moan wantonly. "Fuck you." He repeated breathlessly as lust began to over take him.

With a disgusted look on his face Garth pushed the boy away. "What? You want me to fuck you now?" He looked down on the boy who mechiviously winked and licked his lips while jacking off his newly erected cock. "If you want my ass you can have it beta. I would love to have your dick in me." He said through half lidded eyes.

The beta shook his head and turn away angrily. "I never take you as a slut Darin." He growled harshly and began to walk away. Darin stared open mouthed and ran to catch up with the angry beta. "Garth! Why are you so angry? We switch partner and fuck like rabbits. Its just how werewolves are. Even if you're only half werewolf you should know this beta."

Garth snapped at the mention of his title. That's right, before he was a man, he's a beta first. He couldn't put his pride in jeopardy by showing meekness to a mere boy he's infatuated with. No, it would lessen the pack's respect for him as a beta to Fenrir Greyback. God knows how long he needed to gain their respect when Fenrir put him as a beta in the pack.

"You're right Darin. I was just too controlled by my human moral obligations that I forget that I'm a beta in the horniest werewolf pack in England." He forced out a smile that brightened up the werewolf before him. Darin came close and nuzzled the man's neck and bared up his own to him.

Garth almost laughed at the irony of it. He longed to bite, suck, and licked the very same neck yet he can only do it only for some werewolf protocol. 'Well I did pass up the chanc e to fuck his brains out.' But Garth ignored the tiny voice in his head and pulled Darin closer as he sucked and lapped at the boy's neck as a sign of dominance. 'It's good that the boy knows his place or I would've smacked it into him.' He though as he sucked and nipped while the boy moaned and wrapped his arms around the beta's neck.

When he stopped, Garth find himself staring into a pair of amber eyes that knocked the breath away from him. With his lips parted and heavy breath, the boy was truly testing him to his limits. "Besides, you don't have to get worked up cuz I sleep around. It's not like we're mates or anything." The boy added, this time with less enthusiasm. Tucking a strand of hair behind the boy's ear, Garth smiled and turn away from the boy. He's afraid that his face would betray the fact that he wanted the very thing that they are not.

~*

"_It's okay Rocky, don't worry. Fen will come soon." Remus patted the little toy wolf. "He promised to me that he would come back soon. As long as we keep the windows open, he'll jump in like when you rescued you, remember?" the boy coughed violently and shivered from the cold January air. _

_A nurse came in with a tray of hospital food. Remus gave her a shy hello and burrowed deeper into his sheets with his little doll. The nurse smiled sadly and put the tray down in front of him. "Try to eat, okay Remus? If you finish them all I'll give you an extra cup of Jell-o." She said._

_Remus smiled and nodded but turns back into staring out a window when he thought the nurse was not looking. The nurse smiled sadly when she saw how his face perfectly reflected what the boy felt; torn between crying and screaming. A perfect balance of a frustrated six year old with the maturity beyond his years._

"_You want me to close the window hun? You're shivering." When the nurse said that, he almost jumped to his feet and screamed at her. In the end Remus only shook his head and buried himself deeper in the sheet. "s'kay. I'm warm enough."_

_The nurse smiled at the adorable picture that the boy made and closed the door behind her. Remus looked up to the celling, half hoping that the werewolf would fall from the floor above and into his bed so Remus can cuddle him for heat. Alas, the celling remained intact and his bed remained cold as ever. He really miss cuddling._

_Remus suddenly remembered something from a long time ago. When he is cold, his mommy would rub her two hands together and put them onto her ears so it would get warm. Looking down onto the worn out wolf doll, he mimicked the gesture and cupped his tiny palms around the wolf's ear. _

"_Hurry up Fen. It's getting really cold." The boy whined softly, a soft hopeful smile played on the corner of his lips._

The image of his beloved pup began to disappear from the magic mirror that he was faced with, and Fenrir Greyback's mood just turn from bad to worst. "No! Let me see my pup!" He bellowed with a powerful voice that shook the entire courtroom, followed by an enraged howl that echoes to the halls outside. He shook the silver chains that seems to wrap around his body, making it hiss as it burned his skin. His amber eyes turned a sadistic shade of red, and his claw extended to the point that even an army of auror would think twice about facing him. The judge and ministers cowered in their seat as Fenrir began to pound the floor with and animalistic rage, afraid that the werewolf would break down the heavily warded courtroom.

He shook his head. He could almost pity the man for having to endure the weight of metals burning into his skin. Except, Fenrir is not a man, and werewolves doesn't deserve any pity. Samuel Potter sighed at the scene that the werewolf have made and hit him with a well aimed curcio to his back. The werewolf reared up in pain with a chocked gasp and fell down on to the cold marble floor with a thud. It's hard to imagine this man owns the companies that contribute largely to the world's economy when he writhing in pain like a trapped beast. He rapped his knuckles against the floor but not even once did he beg for release. With a heavy sigh, Samuel lifted the curse.

"If you continue this up, you're going to die Greyback." Samuel leaned down and said tiredly. He has exhausted his sense of justice enough for the day that he did attacked the wolf anymore with any crude remarks. It was not something that he usually do. Every time he met up with the alpha, he would always made a show of himself by provoking the alpha, who surprisingly, never reared back. Now that he finally have the man he wanted so bad to capture in custody, he find that he has nothing t say.

Gasping, Fenrir looked up to the man with nothing more than pure contempt and snarled at him. "You're soft human. Remember I am a werewolf. I rip your throats to shreds, and I enjoy it." before snapping his jaw close to the auror's face. Surprised at the werewolf's words, Samuel Potter straighten himself up again and tried to calm himself down.

_He's a monster. He's a monster. He's a monster. He's a-_

As hard as Samuel Potter kept convincing himself that the man in front of him is nothing more than a monster, he cannot shook the dull ache that he felt as Fenrir whined at the mirror while he wheezes out his breath in pain. It's a longing that he can relate to, an obsession, in fact, that he has secretly indulge from a distance. He glanced at his young apprentice and back at the werewolf. He could imagine himself like the Alpha, on the floor, groveling for that one thing that could keep him sane from his failed marriage. He turned his attention away from his young apprentice and onto the alpha again.

"Is your obsession with this child a motive for your unprovoked attack against Abelforth Lupin?" the said young auror stepped onto the floor, his face is a rigid mask as he looked down onto the werewolf. Fenrir was ready to growl and bared his teeth to this new officer, but when he saw the auror, his red eyes faded back into a deep shade of amber. "Well hey there." He said, giving the auror a toothy grin. Although his face did not betray an ounce of his disgust, the alpha can smell the fear mixed in with revulsion. Well he was the very same author that Fenrir has spun against a wall and grinded against, so it is only natural that fear and disgust was included in the cocktail of negative emotions.

In that instant, Samuel vision went black and gone out the window was his sense of justice. He kicked the alpha on the stomach hard and spat on him. "Answer him dog." He said coldly, crushing the alpha's head under his boots. Fenrir was about throw the auror off balance when he realized their situation. _Potter want to fuck the boy. _Instead of rising up and murdering everybody, he laughed hysterically until tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

"What's so funny?" if words could kill, then Samuel's tone would murder an entire continent. Looking up to the head auror, Fenrir laughed even harden as he chocked out his answer. "Haha- You.. pfft.. you and blondie here eh? I'd tap that too." before continue to laugh like a madman. Aggravated by the alpha, Samuel took a step back and began kicking the werewolf like there's no tomorrow. Even though a sickening crack can be heard in-between the ferocious attack, the mad laughter still echoes, mocking the authority of everybody in the room.

"Enough." A calm voice cuts through the madness and the violence. Her long nail tapped lightly against the century old oak table of the minister seat. Every eyes focused on nobody but one, the minister of magic Elizabeth Walters. But of course, our renegade werewolf scoffed and continues to chuckle lightly, despite the hard glare everybody gave him. But his laughter stop, when he saw a familiar figure behind the minister.

"Oh for fuck's sake." He said, not believing his own eyes. The cold blue eyes glinted in amusement. The rest of the courtroom also noticed the presence of the newcomer and a buzz of frantic whispers began to float in the air. The minister lift up her hands and silence once again fell in the courtroom. "We have been honored by the presence of one the founding father of our modern society for the hearing of Fenrir Greyback." Walters began. "Lord Lucas Alucas, if you would."

~*

**A/N**: hahahaha yeahh…. The focus of this chapter is a bit different that what I would write it, but I had to include the relationships occurring around Remus and Fenrir so the plot of work =p.

**Ok, so I had made a little note so it would be easier for your guys to understand why the author needs review**

Review = happy me

Happy me = **faster updates**

No review = emo me

Emo me = **Fenrir ****will**** bite off you balls**

No balls = pain

Please and thank you :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: **oh hai there!

If you're one of my readers that's still keeping up with me, Long time no see!

If you're one of my new readers that's confused with this fucked up story, Welcome!

If you're mad cuz I haven't updated in a while... FORGIVENESS! I AM LAZY AND I PROCRASTINATE!

... but I will probay submit another chapter up today so you will have to forgive me! Ok? We cool dawg? *gangster fail*Ok? Good! On with the story!

3 hours before Abelforth visited Remus

"_*Cough, Cough* _

"_and don't forget about Remus's gift dear. Make sure you give him something extra special. This might be his last birthday with us, and I want to make him happy." A figure of a woman wheezed out as she buried herself deeper into the covers. Her face was delicate and fragile. So fragile that a next cough might just shatter them into pieces._

"_Yes dear, I know. I've your hot chocolate delivered, along with the cake, and I have his gift wrapped up and ready right here." Abelforth smiled and showed her the thermos he had in hand. "Now, will you promise me to get yourself some rest before you visit him?" he ran a finger don his wife face lovingly. Adele smiled weakly and nodded. "I will, give my love to him Abe."_

_Abelforth smiled and said his goodbyes to his wife and began making his way out the door. This is his family; sickly wife and a dying son. Yet he wouldn't trade them for the world. He might be one of the most hated man in the ministry, but he took comfort in the fact that he could always come back to a loving wife and an adoring son._

_Always. _

_Right?_

_Suddenly he stopped in his tracks feeling an odd shiver running down his spine. Halfway between his house and the apparition point Abelforth stood like a statue. remembering about the papers that he left in his study he quickly rushed back into his house, cursing under his breath._

_Creeping quietly up the stairs, as to not wake his resting wife, Abelforth managed to retrieve his papers without any trouble. However when he walked past his room, the temperature seemed to dropped in such an alarming speed that it stopped him in his track. His spine shivers, not because of the temperature, but out of fear. Something is inside his house something foreign. Something evil._

_Against his better judgment he slowly turned the handle of the door, with his trembling hand holding his wand at ready. He prayed silently that his wife is not there._

_What he saw astonish him._

_Chairs, tables, bed, carpet, every item seemed to lost it's weight. They floated as if gravity had left them, as if the natural laws die away in that room. In he center of all of those peculiarity, his wife body hanged from his neck, whom which a hand of an enormous shadow clenched at it tightly._

_The head (of what seemed to be the head) bend down from it's height, ripping out an opening with a mouthful of sharp glinting canines. After a hoarse sigh, it began to talk._

"_**My son...**__"_

_His wife whimpered "Yes, your son my Lord. I have tried all that I ca-"_

"_**Hush. You have been an adequate vessel Marie."**_

"_Yes my Lord, I live to please you. But Remus is going to die Lord," his wife chocked back a sob "My baby is going to die."___

"_**His life or death is none of your concern" **__he cuts off coldly. __**"before he was your baby, he was my seed. I will decide his fate."**_

_"Y-yes. I.." Marie shuts her adoring eyes painfully, squeezing tears out of her cloudy eyes._

_The shadow cocked his head to the side and release Marie's long white neck. __**"Do not despair my good and faithful servant. My boy will grow to be a man. I will see to that."**_

_Marie sighed and whine in relief. "Thank you my Lord, thank you!"_

"_**Now come. Let me have a taste of your flesh."**_

_When he saw the debauchery that unfold before him, Abelforth charged in. A flash of blinding green light shoots out from his wand. When everything was over, all the furniture dropped back to the ground, and the eerie air dissipates. He looked around in rage, but the only shadow that he saw was his towering silhouette over his wife cold dead body._

_When Abelforth shoved his dying son onto the ground, the killing cure right on the tip of his tongue, his eyes, cold and dead. And yet for some unknown reason he just can't end it. He wanted to erase the evidence of his wife's fornication so badly, and this child is the very thing that reminded him that his wife loved another man. Or thing._

_He remembered the times that he spent with his son. The long hours queuing outside of a muggle toy store to secretly replace his worn out toy dog. The times that he spent crying himself to sleep from the fear of losing his one and only pride and joy. The times when he visited his son after a late shift just to watch him sleep with machines beeping in the background, those memories are irreplaceable. The fact that Remus is his son might be a lie, but the paternal compassion that he felt for his son is real. He loved him and hate him at the same time. But to know that the wonderful boy he loved so much came from a monster makes him want to squeeze the life out of him._

_But this hate that he is felling is urging him on. No, not hate. Justice. Yes, Justice. A reason to rid away the world of one more useless monster. One less magical creature for society means one less problem for him. His son isn't human. He is nothing more than a product of his wife's unfaithfulness with a unknown abhorrent... thing. Yes, yes... what he do, no, what he will do is ought to be justified. He is doing his duty as the public servant, riding the world of the things that's more powerful than he is._

_Fueled by a renewed sense of justice, he lift up his want, pointing it slowly to his son. He almost looked pitiable, curled up in a fetal position. If only he hadn't realized his duty, Abelforth would come down and take him into his arm like he's his own son. _

_Then he remembered._

_The shadows._

_The power._

_The fear._

_This boy. His supposed son is the offspring of that beast. He couldn't imagine the retribution that would befall him when the monster learns that his son is dead._

_So he left, a word of spite trailing behind his waking footsteps. A façade to show that his fear of the shadows is nonexistent. a lie to white wash the fact that he utterly unloved by \his wife, and that the only thing that he though he had done right in his life is not his._

~* (two days after Fenrir's capture)

Fenrir gasped in pain as the last of the silvery memories slides down check. With a disgusted grunt he pulled his head away from the severed head of the wizard's severed head, leaving a thin string of silvery sting connecting them together. Fenrir stared down at the contorted face before throwing it away like he would to finished can of beer.

"Thanks sorcerer." He said quietly to the cold air of the temporary cell. Without his influence in the ministry, Abelforth would never walked into his cell. A swift swing of his palm detached the head quit easily. With the help of

This man is not human. Hell, even Fenrir is more human that his piece of trash. His hate and his obsession has consumed his every thought that he lost the one thing that made him human, empathy. He has forgotten how to love and thus lost his very essence of humanity.

What disturbed him more than the nature of Abelforth is his son. Remus is something more than what he thought he would be. He knew that something was odd when the scent of the boy attracted him so much. For Remus to be a wizard and have that irresistible scent is just impossible, unnatural, and just plain ridiculous. At first he thought that Remmy have a bit of wolf in his bloodline or some other magical creature that would attract him. Now that it's been revealed that he is par of unknown creature, Fenrir desire to swept that boy away grew larger. He wanted to bring him back and protect him from whatever danger that loomed over him.

He wanted to trust himself into the unknown future with this boy, utterly and recklessly. He wanted to curl around his pup and mark him as his.

He wanted to stand up against whatever creature that might come and claim him and triumph over them.

Then he'll come back from battle to a loving pup that would clean his wound and kiss them all away.

Yes, that's the kind of life he wanted.

But first, escape.

The temporary holding cells in the court echoed with the screams of the wizards outside. The alpha leisurely whistle a happy tune while tapping his outstretched leg against the air. It was quite a morbid scene, with scream of terror filling his ears and the sound of ripping flesh in the background. He knows who's out there. In fact, he expected them to come. After all, every good pack member will always look for their alpha right? Screams of agony from a woman send a pleasant tingle down the alpha's tight muscle. Squirming in delight, he was excited to see what handy work his pack has done to the ministry.

The ministry ward dropped and the stone tablet that was covering the entrance was heaved and thrown to the side. Three silhouette appears as the smoke clears. Recognizing their faces, Fenrir grinned when all of them pounced at him and nuzzled their head into his neck and chest. If it were anything, their dainty

"Alpha." The largest of the two grunted a greeting, tying to keep some shred of masculinity as he clings on his alpha like a little girl. But he doesn't care, he just wanted to fill his sense with his alpha, have him overwhelmed his universe, taking control of him. That's what all three of them wanted.

Purr "Mmm been so long alpha" Garth pushed his nose deeper into his alpha's neck. As a beta that works close with the alpha, he is saturated with the alpha's dominant scent. But nothing beats cuddling into his net and refreshing that memory again.

"You smell good alpha." Darin said in a childlike wonder. His hands were drenched in blood, but the alpha let it roam free across is chest, staining it with streaks of red. His face is a picture of bliss as he rubbed his body against his alpha, intent on having his scent on him and the opportunity to touch the otherwise aloof alpha.

Fenrir laughed heartily and lovingly stroke their heads, eliciting sighs and explicit moans. "Miss me darlings?" the three of the grunted some kind of response, but really they're still busy reacquainting their body to their alpha's scent. The alpha laughed again and let his pack member have at it. It seems like the long stretch period of time away has made his pack uneasy.

Grunting in satisfaction he collapse to the creaky bed with three werewolf in his arms, each one looking like he was about to have an orgasm. Holding the mass of body together, he can only imagine how Remus would react to his return and sighed in pleasure.

**A/N:** WHOOOOAAA! The author is utilizing the power of PLOT! This story is actually going somewhere! Yes it is! Now, make me happy and review or I'll go depressed and suicidal, and it's not good for you guys for me to be suicidal cuz then you won't see Remus and Fenrir's happy ending.

That's why, REVIEW!

Plz n thank you :D


End file.
